love again
by Hitomi atsushi
Summary: Hinata hari itu jauh berada di luar karakternya hanya gara-gara masalahnya dengan Sasuke


**LOVE AGAIN**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

Note:: Holla..Maklumi kejelekannya, kecepatan alurnya, dan ke-OOCannya.. Happy reading~

.

.

"U-ugh, mana Sasuke-kun. Udah sejam nunggu masih belum nongol juga." Hinata nampaknya mulai bosan menunggu Sasuke yang sudah selama dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya. Dia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke berkali-kali namun, hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada satupun telfon yang diangkat dan pesan yang dibalas.

Namun, dari kejauhan siluit orang yang ditunggu mulai kelihatan dan berlari menemui gadisnya yang sangat dia cintai.

"Hosh..hoshh.. Hime, sorry jika membuatmu menunggu lama." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya yang belum stabil akibat berlari.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak menjawab semua telfon dan pesanku." Kini Hinata nampak mulai kehilangan kesabarannya terhadap Sasuke.

"ee, gomen. Handphoneku ketinggalan di rumah dan tadi mobilku mogok di tengah jalan." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan alasannya. Namun, Hinata belum puas akan jawabannya tersebut. Kenapa Hpnya tidak diambil lagi kalau ketinggalan, apa dia sudah gak peduli lagi sama aku ? semua pertanyaan tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di otak Hinata. Tapi, Hinata masih bisa menjaga emosinya.

"oh, pokoknya aku sebel sama Sasuke-kun hari ini. Aku harus rela menginggalkan latihan dance dengan teman-temanku untuk bertemu Sasuke-kun tapi, malah dibuat nunggu satu jam lebih. Lagian kalau Handphone ketinggalan kenapa gak diambil lagi ?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang sempat terbesit di otak Hinata akhirnya meluncur sempurnya keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam oleh ucapan Hinata. Tak biasanya dia bersifak kayak gini. Biasanya dia hanya seorang gadis polos yang pemalu dan berhati lembut. Mungkinkah dia sedang PMS. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, ngapain juga dia berfikir sampai situ.

Sasuke mendekatkan badannya untuk menenangkan gadisnya tersebut, biasanya kalau sudah dikasih satu pelukan maka, dia akan tenang. Namun dugaan Sasuke salah. Kini Hinata yang tau kalau Sasuke mau memeluknya, dia menjedukkan keningnya di kening Sasuke dengan keras sebagai pelampiasan atas kekesalannya. Hinatapun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merutuki kebodohannya tersebut.

.

.

"Tadaima.." ujar Hinata dengan malasnya ketika memasuki apartemennya yang sduah dia tinggali beberapa tahun terakhir ini bersama teman-temannya Sakura dan Ino.

"Okaeri, hinata-chan" jawab Sakura dan Ino serempak. Sepertinya mereka habis latihan dance untuk kompetisi dance battle minggu depan. Mereka ingin memenangkan lomba tersebut karena hadiahnya yang menggiurkan dan juga karena hobi mereka sama-sama suka ngedance.

"Gimana, Nata-chan kencanmu dengan Sasuke-kun apakah sukses ?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar ketika Hinata baru duduk di kursi yang tersedia di ruang tamu. Namun Hinata menjawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan "hah….. begitulah." Mengetahui reaksi Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyai sahabatnya tersebut. Hingga keheninganpun terjadi

"Ini, minumlah dulu" Akhirnya Sakura datang disaat yang tepat, membuat keheningan yang ditimbulkan kedua sahabatnya kembali mereda. Kini Sakura membawa nampan yang diatasnya berisi tiga gelas es untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana, latihan kita. Apakah masih ada yang harus diperbaiki lagi ?" Tanya Hinata untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Belum ada. Yang penting kita terus latihan supaya kita bisa kompak dan memenangkan lomba tersebut." Ujar Sakura selaku Lead dance.

"Ok, karena kita sudah berkumpul lagi. Mari kita latihan lagi" teriak Ino, meniru semangat masa mudanya Guru Gai.

Hinata dan Sakura sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Ino yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan meski mereka sudah bertahun-tahun bersama.

.

.

.

Kompetisi kurang tiga hari lagi. Namun, gerakan dance Hinata benar-benar tidak kompak dengan yang lain. Hingga dia harus mendapat beberapa teguran dari Ino dan Sakura.

"oh, ayolah Hinata-chan. Ada apa denganmu. Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu tidak konsen dengan latihanmu" ujar Sakura, karena di sini dia sebagai yang tertua yang dianggap oleh Hinata dan Ino sebagai kakaknya.

Kini mereka sedang beristirahat karena sudah melakukan beberapa kali latihan namun, kesalahan letaknya selalu pada Hinata.

"Iya Hinata-chan, cerita saja dengan kami." Kini Ino ambil suara untuk mengetahui masalah Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara. "ne, gomen. Memang aku sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke. Aku sedang bertengkar dengan dia, karena kemarin dia sudah membuatku menunggu selama satu jam lebih. Ditambah dia dihubungi handphonenya tidah aktif."

Ino dan Sakura mangut-mangut mengerti masalah Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti juga Sasuke akan mengajak baikan lagi. Sekarang fokuslah dulu dengan lomba kita. Ganbatte." Sakura member semangat pada Hinata.

"iya, mari kita latihan lagi" ajak Ino.

Dan latihanpun dimulai. Kini mereka latihan tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Dan tidak terjadi kesalahan sedikitpun. Ino dan Sakura senang akan hal tersebut.

Namun, siapa sangka kalau keduanya punya rencana untuk memperbaiki lagi hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke.

.

.

`Ting tong`

Bel rumah kediaman Ino, Sakura dan Hinata berbunyi. Namun, sepertinya hanya dua orang yang sedang di rumah. Sedangkan yang satunya sedang pergi ke luar.

`Ting tong`

Lagi-lagi bel tersebut berbunyi lagi karena belum mendapat tanda-tanda orang yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"iya, sebentar." Sakura berlari dari dapur kuntuk membukakan pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika yang datang adalah Sasuke, pacarnya Hinata yang beberapa hari ini sedang ada masalah.

"ee, Sasuke-kun. Masuk dulu. Hinata-chan sedang tidak ada di dalam. Sepertinya baru bisa pulang nanti sore" ujar Sakura sambil mempersilahkan Sauke masuk.

Dan ternyata Ino sudah duduk manis dengan tampang innocent di ruang tamu. Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk dan dia juga ikut duduk.

"Gini, apa kalian bisa membantuku supaya Hinata tidak marah lagi sama aku" pinta Sasuke.

Dan… pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Rencananya Sakura dan Ino juga ingin membuat Hinata dan Sasuke balikan. Dan ternyata Sasuke sendiri yang meminta bantuan mereka.

"eh, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak. Hinata-chan sudah kami anggap sebagai adik kami sendiri." Kini Ino buka suara. Sedangkan Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit untuk mengambil sesuatu di kamarnya.

"nah ini dia, kami akan mengikuti lomba battle dance di Konoha entertainment." Sakura kembali dengan membawa poster tentang dance battle tersebut dan menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, kalau Sasuke-kun datang aja nonton perlombaan tersebut. Dan minta maaf pada Hinata pada hari tersebut" Saran Ino.

"Sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk" Sasuke menyetujui saran Ino.

Sasuke akhirnya pamit pulang dan berterimakasih pada mereka karena sudah mau membantunya.

.

.

Hinata kini sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya dia sedang ngegalau. Apakah dia harus minta maaf sama Sasuke atau tidak. Dipegangnya ponsel flip miliknya dan di situ tertera nomor, nama, dan foto Sasuke.

Hinata bimbang,apakah dia hapus saja nomer tersebut supaya tidak menganggu konsentrasinya lomba nanti atau tidak.

"Sasuke-kun, gomen" akhirnya satu keputusan yang Hinata ambil yakni menghapus nomer tersebut.

Hinata menghubungi nomer teman-temannya.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Ayo kita latihan lagi. Besok kita harus bisa tampil maksimal"

Hinata sekarang sudah tidak terpuruk lagi. Dan berhasil melupakan masalahnya.

Dan kini mereka latihan habis-habisan buat perlombaan besok.

.

.

Perlombaan tersebut diadakan pada malam hari. Di gedung Konoha entertainment. Dan ternyata gedung tersebut sudah dipenuhi banyak penonton dan peserta lomba yang lain.

Kini Mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di luar gedung tersebut dan masuk bersama. Dan suasana di dalam gedung tak kalah rame dengan keadaan di luar gedung tadi.

"Ino-chan dan Hinata-chan, kalian tunggu di sini ya. Aku akan mengambil nomer undiannya" ujar Sakura sambil berlari menemui panitia lomba.

Sementara Ino dan Hinata menunggu hasil yang kan dibawakan Sakura.

.

.

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan kita dapat nomor undian paling terakhir" kabar bagus yang Sakura sampaikan.

"wah, bagus tuh, kita bisa tampil lebih maksimal lagi" ujar Ino

"I-iya, kita harus bisa. Ganbatte" Hinatapun menimpali perkataan Ino dan member semangat.

.

.

"Kita sambut penampilan terakhir dari Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, dan Hinata-chan" Host acara tersebut memanggil nama mereka dan mereka segera naik ke atas panggung.

Mereka mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama yang terdengar.

Shimjangi kkwak meomchweobeoryeosseo  
ireodaga na kkeunilnagesseo  
Niga mweon~de nal ullineun geonde  
Maennal uldaga babdo gulmdaga  
saldo ppajyeo ijen otdo an majeo  
Wae jakku neon naege apeumman juneunde

Michidorok neoman weonhaetneunde  
Idaero nan neo eopshineun andwae  
Dashi saranghallae ni jariro ollae  
Hanbeonman deo nimam naege jullae  
Ni yeopeseo neoman barabollae  
Dashi saranghallae neol nae gyeote dullae

Haruga machi ilnyeon gata neo eopneun sesangeun jiok gata  
Eodeokhamyeon naege dashi doraoni eodeokhamyeon naemam arajuni  
Naega mweol~geuri jalmothaenneunde ireohke neoreul bolsu eopneunge  
Oneuldo nareul ulgo utge hae

Nunmureun jjukda mallabeorigo  
shimjangeun gyesok meomchweoseo isseo  
Ireon naemam jeongmal neon moreuneun geoni

Michidorok neoman weonhaetneunde  
Idaero nan neo eopshineun andwae  
Dashi saranghallae ni jariro ollae  
Hanbeonman deo nimam naege jullae  
Ni yeopeseo neoman barabollae  
Dashi saranghallae neol nae gyeote dullae

Anigetji anigetji dashi doraonta  
bireobwado mideobwado neoneun soshik eoptta  
Wae jakkuman irae ijeoyahaneunde  
geuge na jal andwae jeongmal andwae (baby~)

Michidorok neoman weonhaetneunde  
Idaero nan neo eopshineun andwae  
Dashi saranghallae ni jariro ollae (baby come back to me yeah ~)  
Hanbeonman deo nimam naege jullae (mam naege jullae)  
Ni yeopeseo neoman barabollae (neoman barabollae)  
Dashi saranghallae neol nae gyeote dullae

.

.

Ternyata di luar Sasuke datang dengan membawa mobilnya Lamborghini yang sempat beberapa hari yang lalau mogok di tengah jalan.

Kini dia menuju ruang perlombaan dengan membawa karangan bunga mawar.

Sasuke sengaja tidak menampakkan dirinya dulu, karena dia ingin memberi kejutan pada Hinata.

Dia sedang menonton aksi Sakura dkk yang sedang memperlihatkan bakat mereka.

Sampai musik berhenti, semua tangan bertepuk tangan untuk mereka semua. Mereka langsung turun dari panggung dan menunggu pengumuman siaa pemenangnya.

.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya pengumuman akan segera di sampaiakan..

"baiklah untuk juara kita pada malam hari ini a…dalah… group Sakura dkk."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk mereka dan merekapun naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima hadiahnya. Dan di saat tersebut, Sasuke juga ikut naik ke atas panggung untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata

"Hime, selamat ya.. Dan, maukah memaafkanku dan kita baikan lagi" pinta Sasuke sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar untuk Hinata.

"Ee., Sasuke-kun, i-iya a-aku ma-mau berbaikan l-lagi s-sama S-Sasuke-kun" kini wajah Hinta sudah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke. Dan sifat Hinata yang dulu telah kembali lagi. Akhirnya mereka berpelukan untuk menyampaikan rindu yang mereka tahan. Kini suasana di atas panggung tambah meriah.

"ehm, jangan lupa. Kalian masih hutang sama kami" ucapan Sakura menyadarkan mereka untuk saling melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya, nanti traktir ya.." Ino mengerlingkan sebelah matanya menggoda Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang paham akan hal tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sampai tidak ada orang yang tau akan hal tersebut.

Sementara Hinata yang bingung hanya bisa diam saja, menanggapi ucapan teman-temannya. Dan kini Sasuke merangkul Hinata kembali.

Malam tersebut menjadi malam yang penuh kejutan buat Hinata. Karena sekarang dia sedang sangat bahagia..

**OWARI~**

Huft~ akhirnya selesai juga fict gaje ini, dan juga selesai dalam waktu dua jam.

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian. Jangan lupa RnR ok #puppy eyes mode on

Arigatou gozaimasu…. Sankyuu :*


End file.
